


Eternidad

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternidad

Una vez el Arc Cradle desaparece es a él a quien aclaman.

Al equipo 5D's también, porque la mayoría no ha olvidado que fueron ellos, como equipo, los que fueron a enfrentar la amenaza y salvar la ciudad. Y aunque Yuusei haya sido quien se enfrentó contra Z-one, ellos ayudaron junto a sus dragones y muchos están conscientes de eso.

Aun así, en medio de las ovaciones, nadie pronuncia el nombre de Bruno, pues sólo los miembros del equipo 5D's saben que sin él el resultado del duelo habría sido otro.

Pero a pesar de que nadie vitoree su nombre y aunque no quede nada de él y ni siquiera habrá una lápida a la que llevarle flores, Yuusei está seguro que nunca lo olvidará y confía que los demás tampoco lo harán.

Porque los lazos que formaron son eternos, trascienden el tiempo y ni siquiera la muerte puede destruirlos.


End file.
